Needles
by musicislife93
Summary: Kendall hates needles. Kogan. One-shot. First story posted, please tell me what you think.


Needles

"I am NOT going in there, Logan!" a 17-year-old Kendall sat in the front seat of his boyfriend's car, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his face set in a determined grimace.

"Yes, you are." Logan parked the car outside of the large building and shut it off. He turned in his seat to face his blonde boyfriend and smiled reaching out to take his hand. When Kendall pulled away, he frowned and sighed, "Look, Kendall. I know you don't want to be here, but you have to. I promised your mom I would bring you here so you could get this done today."

Kendall shook his head and glared at his boyfriend, "Then you do it, she doesn't have to know I wasn't the one who actually got it. You can say your Kendall Knight and I'll just be your supporting boyfriend Logan Mitchell along for the ride." Kendall said, voice filling with hope.

"Yeah, until you end up with the flu." Logan raised his eyebrow as he pointed out the obvious, which only made Kendall pout more. Logan sighed again and climbed out of the car, closing his door and walking to the passenger side. He opened the door and leaned his body over a shaking Kendall as he undid his seatbelt. Taking Kendall's hands in his own, Logan pulled him out of the car and into the standing position.

"I don't wanna, Logan!" Kendall pouted and tried to squirm his way out of the brunette's grasp, but Logan had a good grip on his waist. Logan shook his head again and proceeded to pull Kendall away from the car, but came to a halt when Kendall didn't move. He turned to find Kendall clinging to the open door, staring at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Kendall," Logan huffed and he rested his hands over the blonde's white knuckles, "Come on, it's just a small needle, you don't even have to look at it. Just close your eyes and don't think about it. I'll be right there holding your hand." He smiled a little when he felt Kendall's grip on the door loosen and turned his hand to slip into Logan's own.

"Promise?" Kendall asked, looking down into the brunette's caring eyes with his own puppy-dog ones.

"I promise." Logan squeezed his hand and pulled him away from the car, shutting the door as he led his boyfriend into the doctor's office. As the sliding doors opened, Kendall's grip on Logan's hand tightened and Logan tried to calm him down. He ran his free hand up and down the blonde's arm as he spoke to him softly, "You're going to be fine. It's just a little pinch and your done." Kendall nodded and let Logan lead the way to the receptionist's desk.

"Kendall Knight." Logan said to the woman behind the desk. She nodded, making the beehive on top of her head bob as she typed something into the computer. She hummed lightly as her eyes scanned the screen, then pushed the circle-shaped, hot pink glasses up her nose and turned to the boys. Kendall cringed when she smiled, showing off the smear of scarlet, red lipstick across her front tooth.

" Take a seat and the nurse will come get you in just a few short minutes." Logan nodded and pulled his distraught boyfriend to the waiting room and placed him in a seat. As soon as Kendall's bottom hit the seat, his knees started to bounce and he clasped his hands together to keep himself from biting his fingernails. Logan took the seat next to the blonde and placed his arm around his shaking body and pulling him closer, rubbing his hand over his back as an attempt to calm him down.

Soon enough, Kendall was clamed almost completely as Logan talked to him about random things. But that all changed when a nurse showed up at the waiting room door and called his name. Kendall shot to his feet and made to move towards the exit, but was quickly pulled back and turned to face the offending nurse but Logan, who just smiled softly and pushed him towards the over bubbly nurse.

Kendall glared at the cute Care Bears that stared at him mockingly from the back of the nurses' brightly colored shirt, as he was forced-by Logan's hands on his back-to follow. The nurse led them into a small lime green room, with stickers of racecars lining the walls and windows. She instructed the taller boy to sit on the examination table and excused herself, saying she would be back 'in a jiffy'.

Kendall hoisted himself on to the crinkly paper covering the table and let his legs dangle as he fidgeted with his hands. Logan smiled and moved to stand next to him. In all the years that Logan has known Kendall he has known him to be fearless, outgoing and a leader. But this side of Kendall was something only a select few have ever witnessed before. This Kendall was vulnerable, shy, and scared.

Logan placed his hands on Kendall's swaying legs and stilled them before slipping in between them and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "You're going to be fine." Logan assured him as he sat with his head down. The shorter boy moved his finger's beneath Kendall's chin and lifted his head. Green met brown and immediately Kendall's body relaxed into Logan's touch as he caressed his face. Logan smiled and brushed his lips over Kendall's faintly, quickly pulling back when the door opened and the bubbly nurse walked back in.

"Alright," she said happily as she snapped on a pair of purple latex gloves, "Just a quick little pinch and you'll be on your way." A small needle was extracted from her pocket and Kendall's eyes widened in panic as he reached for his boyfriend. When Kendall's arms came up empty, he started hyperventilating and made to jump to his feet and run from the room and never look back. But that plan was quickly shut down when a pair of hands landed firmly on his shoulders and held him in place.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled sheepishly, as he slid back into his original spot between Kendall's shaking knees, "Didn't mean to scare you. I just don't want to get in her way." Logan soothed Kendall as his breathing started to even out again.

"Oh, sweetie. Your fine, just as long as he stays calm and relaxed you can stay right where you are." The nurse smiled as she massaged Kendall's biceps, trying to get him to relax. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist again and Kendall sunk into his embrace, resting his head on Logan's shoulder and his free hand on Logan's hip. "Okay, on three." The nurse lined the needle up to Kendall's arm and began to countdown, "One-" and the needle was shoved deep into the soft tissue of Kendall's arm.

Kendall's eyes squeezed shut and his arms curled around Logan's hip painfully as the needle was in and out in 3.6 seconds. "Alright," the nurse announced as she through the needle in a red box on the wall and placed a small, circle-shaped band-aid on the small dot of blood that was forming. "All done." She smiled and removed her gloves, before writing something on her clipboard.

When she turned to face the boys, she giggled at the scene. Kendall was passed out against Logan's shoulder and Logan was holding him around the waist with one arm and the other was stroking the side of his face supporting his body as he whispered things into Kendall's ear trying to wake him up. "Sorry," Logan looked at the nurse and blushed a little, "He really hates needles."

She giggled again and patted Logan on the back, "Don't worry about it. I get this a lot." She gestured to Kendall who was starting to stir.

"What happened?" Kendall asked groggily as his eyes fluttered open and he looked from the nurse to Logan and back again.

"Nothing," Logan smiled and pulled Kendall to his feet, arm still wrapped protectively around his waist, "But we can go home."

"Really!" Kendall's eyes widened in excitement as he looked at Logan hopefully. Logan nodded and Kendall grinned then looked at the nurse warily, "Is she done?" he whispered to Logan without taking his eyes off of the nurse, as if he looked away she would pull out a huge needle and shove it into his arm.

"Yeah, she's done." Logan laughed and thanked the nurse as he pulled his now all too happy boyfriend out the door and through the waiting room. "See, that wasn't so bad." Logan said as he pulled out the car keys and opened the door for Kendall.

"My arm hurts." Kendall pouted as he cradled his arm and sat in the passenger seat.

Logan laughed and bent down to Kendall's level, "Ice cream?" he raised his eyebrow.

Kendall's face grew into a wide grin and he pulled on Logan's collar to bring his face closer. "I love you." He said and gently brushed his lips against Logan's.

Logan laughed and pulled back, " I love you, too." Logan shut the door and circled around the car to get into the driver's seat. Sure in this relationship Logan was thought of as the girl, but when he wanted to, he could get Kendall to do anything he wanted him to with a little bribery, of course. And Logan was bound and determined to test that theory out when they got back to the empty apartment.


End file.
